The Beginning of The Five Amigos (Chapter 6)
Chapter 6 is the sixth chapter of The Beginning of The Five Amigos written by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "Disappointment". Plot (After all of the fun at the carnival, The Amigos are walking on their way back to Adélie Village) *Ramón: We have a fun time there. It was a blast. *Raul: Yep. All of the rides were amazing. *Rinaldo: Except for that scary ride i went on. It creepy and have a leopard seal inside that scare off the penguin chicks and cry for their mommy and daddy. *Nestor: Awwww, it's okay. You can make it up your mind. *Rinaldo: What? I don't care. *Lombardo: Come on Nestor, you're the man and you can do anything you want. *Rinaldo: Really? *Lombardo: Yes. Someone must be a special bird around. *Rinaldo: Are we special? *Raul: No. We were treated badly from the elders and no one can tell us what to do. Right? *Rinaldo: Yes. *Ramón: Now we are on our way back to the village. It was a fun time today with no school. Woo hoo. *Raul: Yes. We shouldn't get a lunch detention in the first place. (In the hill of Adélie Village) *Ramón: Now who cares if a baby bird goes by the park. *Rinaldo: We never have a park. Our village must be popular by the way. The school is even big than a building in the city. *Nestor: Who knows if you can look for a job. *Lombardo: We're too young to find jobs. *Ramón: But who cares? *Roy: *mad* Boys! *Raul: Oh no, Roy is here. *Roy: Yep. That's right. Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo, we were worried about you. We looked everywhere since the last night. Now this morning, we found you! *Rinaldo: Don't kill us. *Roy: We will not kill you. Go to school now. Class started by the time you were out. *Ramón: Fine. We're going to the stupid school. *Lombardo: Okay, we get it Ramón. *Nestor: Gosh of balls, why we shouldn't exist at first. (At Adélie Village Elementary School in the Principal's Office) *Principal Conzo: Boys, it been 3 hours since you were super late. This school was created a year ago when the first mating season started. I have to look for jobs to teach penguins a lesson. And did you hear the words that are coming out of my beak? *Ramón: Yes. We were out for a walk. *Rinaldo: Why did you guys take him to a carnival? *Principal Conzo: Carnival? CARNIVAL?! No. I never been to a carnival. When it's school time, it is not time to play games. *Lombardo: What? That means that all kids have a job? This is like a training spot. *Rinaldo: We don't want to be in a special class where the little kids do the yucky stuff. *Principal Conzo: Don't say that Rinaldo. You have anger problems, do you? *Rinaldo: Yeah. And even fear. *Principal Conzo: You already miss your specials. So leave my office right now or triple detention for a week. *Ramón: Fine. *Raul: Let's just go. *Rinaldo: Man, I'm worried about school. (In Mrs. Monica's class) *Mrs. Monica: Ramón, i am very disappointed in you. Please report to my desk. *Angelo: Oooh, someone got in trouble. *Ramón: *get up* Fine. *walk to Mrs. Monica's desk* Okay. What do you want? *Mrs. Monica: Principal Conzo reported to me that you skipped class and went to the carnival. You will have lunch detention for a week. You and the other two students will sit in a private table in the cafeteria. Got it? *Ramón: No. I know it was going to happen. It's true. You blew it. *Mrs. Monica: Yes. I blew it. Go back to your seat now young chick. (At the cafeteria during lunch time, Ramón, Raul and Rinaldo are sitting in a private table in lunch detention) *Ramón: Man, we really stink. *Raul: We can't sit with people now. How can we fail on things? *Rinaldo: Of course, you blew the field trip up. *Ramón: All of the cliffs went down when the skuas came. We need to think of a plan to stop them. I have enough of this. What can we do? *Rinaldo: I have an idea, during midnight, we sneak into their lair and kill all of the skuas from bothering us. *Ramón: Ew. That could be too bloody for a kid. *Raul: What now? Think of a plan to think. *Ramón: Uh..............Peru? *Rinaldo: No. I don't know what that place is? How about Skua-Land. *Ramón: Yes. I think it is. The name is copying off the penguin homes. They're gonna pay for bothering us. *Raul: We're young. We're brave. And we're smart. *Rinaldo: How about super. *Ramón: Optimistic. That's so Marvelous. *Raul: Yeah, you bet the loser penguins will come and whack the whole guys out of the club. *Ramón: Okay, when everyone go to sleep. We will sneak in. And break into their lair. It really really scary. I have a huge fear of skuas. We will stop them and save the land from everyone. *Rinaldo: Yeah, these birds will be smashed. (After school, The Amigos are still in their club) *Lombardo: We have to sneak into Skua-Land? Are you crazy? *Ramón: Yes. It's a closure mission we have to do. Get them alway and save the day. *Nestor: Well, do you care that much? *Ramón: Yeah. I know a worry little sound that could come to this. *Lombardo: Come on, we're going to play a game of checkers. *Rinaldo: Checkers? Check for the day? *Lombardo: No. My father know a guy who is the master of ice sculptures and made these coins for me. *Ramón: Does it look like a checker to you? *Lombardo: Yes. Medium is the size. Now you go first. You and me Ramón. *Ramón: Ok. Let me see. *Rinaldo: Can you hurry up? *Ramón: Ah ha. *get the coins* *Lombardo: Oh no. That was easy. *Ramón: Real easy bro. *Rinaldo: Now how about we try it a little harder. *Raul: Oh boy. *Ramón: Better go easy on you. *Lombardo: You bet. *Rimon: Ramón, come out of the tent! Let me tell you something. *Ramón: What? *Raul: What's going on? *Limon: We have been worried sick. Now that i found you, where did you guys went? *Rinaldo: Um......we went down under the pond. *Rimon: No young man, you guys went to a carnival, did you? *Raul: Yes we did. *Rimon: Roy, destroy the tent. *Nestor: No. Don't do it! *Roy: Sorry folk, the end. *break the tent* *Rinaldo: Oh no. *Nestor: It's ruined. We have to fix it. *Roy: No more. Time out. *Raul: Time out? What are we doing? *Lombardo: Calm down guys, we figure out something from our mistakes. *Nestor: Don't worry. We can fix it. *Limon: No. It's over. *Raul: Fine. *Rinaldo: At least, they blew it. *Ramón: That stinks. *Rimon: Yeah it stinks for you. Go back to your parents now kids and Ramón, we will have a talk. *Ramón: Fine dad. Kids, go home. *Rinaldo: Thanks a lot Ramón. *Raul: It not his fault Rinaldo. It's the parents' fault. We have to go. *Rinaldo: I know Raul. (At Ramón's Igloo House) *Ramón: Let me explain something, my amigos take me somewhere special. *Limon: Okay, what else? *Ramón: We went to this special carnival that we never went before. It was awesome and great at the same time. Don't blame me for this. *Rimon: We can still ground you for a day. That a bad idea to go. *Ramón: What? That's not fair. I'm brave and i can do whatever i want. *Rimon: Son. Families have problems. We do have problems. Your friends have problems. My family have problems. And Limon's family have problems. *Limon: Yep. Back at Cape Adare, all of the Adelie Penguin families have issues with their chicks to waddle around the place. *Ramón: But what the deal with that? *Limon: They have to teach their chick a lesson and we have to teach you a lesson for that. *Ramón: No. We're not teenagers yet. *Rimon: We're already grown. Go to your room now. *Ramón: Fine. Tomorrow i'll make my day. *go to his room* *Limon: Such a drama queen. TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Beginning of The Five Amigos (Chapter 7) Previous: The Beginning of The Five Amigos (Chapter 5) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:The Story of The Five Amigos Category:Spin-Offs